This application is for partial funding for the 2001 FASEB Summer Conference on "Molecular Mechanisms of Regulation by Dietary Constituents." The conference will be held from August 18-23, 2001 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists interested in the regulation of cell biology by nutrient and non-nutrient factors found in diets that are thought to influence human health. We hope to use this conference to bridge the intellectual and content gaps common in a multi-disciplinary field such as nutrition science. We also hope to provide an optimal learning environment for young investigators and for nutrition scientists looking to bring molecular tools to their research. There will be 9 major oral sessions (four 45-minute talks each). The conference will begin with a plenary lecture by a leader in the field. Poster presentations will be scheduled for two afternoons. The initial sessions are organized around the central themes of molecular regulation: transcriptional activation, transcriptional repression, transcriptional control by nuclear receptors, and posttranscriptional control (2 sessions). The remaining sessions are dedicated to "hot topics": molecular regulation by phytochemicals, transgenic models, and functional genomics (e.g. expression profiling, and gene-diet interactions). Each session will include examples of nutrient control by both macro and micronutrients. The conference will be the first major conference on this subject since 1994. As such, our conference will fill a void in the field by unifying people with common conceptual and methodological approaches to problems related to nutrition and health.